


Stop at 7?

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Kuroo just really doesn't want to study anymore. Third year was supposed to be easier.





	Stop at 7?

Kuroo groaned as he put his pen down. Why was university so time-consuming? Everyone had always told him that third year was the easiest, they had been lying. It was painful, and he hated it. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loved his course. Chemical engineering? It had been what he’d wanted to do for years. Even before he knew what the term was, he wanted to do it. 

Now, he wished he’d gone with something that wasn’t so time-consuming. 

“Ugh, why do I need to know this?” He mumbled, hit head hitting the top of his desk with a dull thud. 

“Because Tetsu-chan, you love chemistry. And you want to help the world don’t you?” 

Ah, his boyfriend had arrived. 

“Tooru, just because I want to change the world, does not mean that I want to suffer pain worse than death,” he said. “My head hurts and none of this makes sense.” 

Oikawa sat down on the floor, his own bag dropping beside him. Kuroo would never fail to be amazed by how well Oikawa studied. He always seemed to know exactly what was going on in his classes. 

“Maybe you should take a break then. Go for a walk Tetsurou. Make yourself some tea. Take a cold shower. Just get out of this room and do something that isn’t study for five minutes. Remember, once all of our studying is done for today we’re having a movie night. The sooner, the better,” Oikawa said with a laugh. 

Kuroo watched his boyfriend empty the contents of his bag onto the floor, his laptop open in front of him, two textbooks and a notebook beside it. He was the model student. His glasses sat on his nose, which, in Kuroo’s opinion, made him look perfect. 

He watched as Oikawa started his own study session, sitting on the floor and surrounded by his work. It was nice, watching Oikawa study. He did it without complaint, just saw it as a part of his day. It probably was, if Kuroo thought about it. 

His boyfriend’s grades were near perfect at any given moment and it was no wonder why. Oikawa hummed softly to himself while he wrote down notes about why oral health was important for the health and well-being of a population. 

“Hey Tooru? Can we finish studying at 7 instead? I don’t want to study anymore. It’s been a long day.” 

A raised eyebrow was the only response he received. 

“Please Tooru?”

Kuroo wouldn’t beg. He wouldn’t need to though. If Oikawa would just look at him, look him in the eyes, he’d give in. He always did. 

When they’re snuggled up on the couch an hour later, Kuroo wonders why they don’t have movie nights more often. It’s much nicer to be in the comfort of his own home with his boyfriend after all. 


End file.
